


Sneaky

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempts at secrecy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Outsider's Perspective, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shiro and Keith are not fooling anyone, Short One Shot, They are not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Short little (hopefully) funny fic about Shiro and Keith being way too obvious about their secret relationship.





	Sneaky

Pidge sat at the kitchen table of the Atlas. She had a cup of tea in front of her and she was idly drawing the tea bag back and forth by its string as it steeped. She didn’t flinch when she heard the booming crash coming from the hall. She didn’t blink a moment later when Shiro stumbled into the kitchen, clearing his throat guiltily, and stammering a quick “oh, h-hey Pidge,” and a flimsy excuse for being there. She did not (although it took extreme will power) roll her eyes when Keith darted past the open doorway moments later, looking particularly ruffled. 

When Lance’s over-loud voice echoed down the hallway saying, “Hey Keith, did you just come from the training room? Your civvies are all wrinkled,” she kept her face impassive. 

Peripherally, she noticed that Shiro had ducked back into the cupboard to hide his face in the shadows of the door. 

“Oh, hey, Shiro!” Lance said cheerfully a few moments later. Then, “ohh!” His voice rang with sudden understanding, forcing Pidge to finally emote. Her face turned stern and she gave a sharp shake of her head to Lance.

He covered his mouth briefly, then acted like nothing had happened.

“What’cha looking for, there, buddy?” he sidled up to Shiro. He peered into the cupboard as if he was genuinely interested in Shiro’s search.

“Just, uh… just, uh, looking for more of the dried apricots.”

Lance’s thin eyebrow arched at Pidge, and she turned and put her face in her hand to hide her smile.

“I think you’ve got all of them already.” Lance tapped the bag in Shiro’s hand.

“Oh. Do I?’

“Yeah. Aren’t those Keith’s favourite? You might want to leave a few for him.”

Pidge nearly spit her sip of tea back into her cup, but she managed to restrain herself. She swallowed with a cough that made Lance grin wide.

“I’ll, uh, yes, I guess I’d better leave him some…” Shiro turned in time to catch a glimpse of Lance’s gleeful look before Lance’s face straightened back to polite interest.  
Shiro left soon after, a handful of dried apricots held in his hand. 

Lance waited until Shiro was well out of earshot before he started laughing.

“Can you believe them?” he asked. “I caught Shiro coming out of Keith’s room this morning and he actually knocked on the door and went back in like he had just dropped by for a 5 am chat.”

“Deception certainly isn’t their strong suit,” Pidge agreed, gulping the last of her tea and moving to drop her cup on the counter next to Lance. “Not everyone’s as good at it as we are.” She sprung onto her tip-toes and pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s cheek. Then she slapped his behind with a firm hand and wandered out of the room, tea in hand.

Lance watched her walk out with half-lidded eyes, remembering the reason he had been walking the halls at 5 am.

Meanwhile, back in Keith’s room, Shiro deposited his pitiful handful of apricots on the bedside table.

“That’s it?”

“Lance made me save some for you. I couldn’t very well tell him these were _for_ you.”

Keith hummed his agreement and took a proffered fruit.

“You know,” Shiro said thoughtfully, “I think there might be something going on with Pidge and Lance…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find this as funny as I did when I wrote it!
> 
> I'm showing my true colours as a Plance fan now. I really like their dynamic and feel like they'd either be the bro-couple, or like... the absolutely evil couple: so much sass, and all of it aimed lovingly at their friends lol.
> 
> I feel like I write a lot of Plance content, but it's all contained in one monster-long fic I've been working on for over a year (Plance and Shunkeith) that's nowhere near done, and all my Plance feels goes there. But I've got one more short one that's fluffy and will be coming in the next couple of weeks. Probably not the next update though. 
> 
> Next update is either going to be ABO smut or Katt/Sheith/Shmeith smut. Depends on how I'm feeling come update time (though I'll take requests into consideration lol)
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr. I don't post a lot, but I always post my fic updates!  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
